The Internet has become a very popular method of acquiring information and providing a user with a convenient method of shopping from his home or place of business. When an Internet user “goes on line”, he makes a connection through his server to the Internet and has the capacity of accessing the universe of web pages accessible from the Internet. When a user with an Internet processor accesses a web page, an Internet connection is made to the Internet server of the web page and the web page document is transmitted to the Internet processor of the user where the web page document is displayed. The user may then be asked for information by the accessed web page. Generally, an Internet processor can communicate with an Internet server to which it is connected by Internet connection by either sending data to the web page server in batches or messages or by posting data to the Internet server. As used herein, the word “transmit” and “transmission” is used to refer to both the sending of data and the posting of data. If the web page is a commercial web site offering a product for sale, the web page document may ask the user to furnish a credit card number in order to complete the transmission. Normally, when a web page asks for private information or information that is normally maintained secret, such as a credit card number, the transmission of the information is set up as a secured transmission wherein the information transmitted by the user is encrypted. In order to protect the user from inadvertent disclosure of private information, the user is typically warned by a message on the screen of his Internet processor when information is about to be transmitted in an unsecured transmission and the user is given the opportunity to cancel the transmission of the information before the information is transmitted in the unsecured transmission. The user, however, is not notified as to where the information is being transmitted or what information is being transmitted in the unsecured transmission. Accordingly, it is sometimes difficult for the user to make an informed decision as to whether or not to cancel the transmission. The user may be expected to know what web page he has accessed and what information he has selected to be transmitted to the web page, but he has to rely on his memory of the information when is warned of the unsecured transmission in making the decision of whether to cancel the transmission or not. Moreover, it is possible for the web page to which the user has made an Internet connection to obtain additional data from the user's Internet processor without the knowledge of the user and also to transmit acquired information to another server or web site. In addition, the server of a web page to which an Internet processor is connected by means of an Internet connection can operate the Internet processor to send messages composed at the server to other sites on the Internet. Such messages will bear the address of the Internet processor from which the message was transmitted as if the user of that Internet processor had composed and transmitted the message. Unscrupulous persons having access to the Internet have used this capability to transmit hate mail and pornography to third parties wherein it appears that the hate mail or pornography is being sent from a targeted Internet processor and the transmission occurs without the knowledge of the owner or user of the Internet processor. The above described problems of a server obtaining information from the user's Internet processor without the consent of user and of sending messages from the user's Internet processor to third parties, can occur in secured and unsecured transmissions. Accordingly, there is a need to provide the Internet processor with better control over the sending and posting of data over the Internet.